Owl Capone
Owl Capone is a diminutive owl gangster who appears in the TaleSpin episode; "My Fair Baloo". He was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Role in the episode Owl Capone is first seen driving with his men in a motorboat straight to a gigantic plane-turned-into-restaurant called "The Spruce Moose" they intend to hijack while the guests are attending a swanky businessman's ball. They climb aboard the plane while carrying machine guns in their violin cases and posing as band members. As soon as one of Owl Capone's men, Lefty has taken control of the plane, Owl Capone and the rest of his men open fire to direct the guests' attention. After making it through Cape Suzette's narrow path, Owl Capone has his men force everybody at gunpoint to give up their valuables in sacks while Baloo inconspicuously sneaks around the crowd and sabotage the controls of the plane so as to foil Owl Capone's heist. When Rebecca Cunningham finds herself unable to hand out any valuables to Owl Capone since she admits she doesn't own any jewelry, Owl Capone, his men, and the guests proceed to laugh at her. After Baloo manages to cause the plane's controls to go haywire, Owl Capone and his men abandon the plane and jump out by parachute along with the stolen jewelry. However, after Baloo manages to save everybody by landing the plane near a deserted island, Owl Capone and his men return and force everybody at gunpoint while opening fire in the air again to go out and cut down some trees so as to build a raft fit for him and his men only. Owl Capone and his men are seen on the side of the plane's tail, keeping an eye on the guests as they continue building a raft for them. Luckily, Baloo and Rebecca climb back into the plane and Baloo starts using the plane's tail to tip Owl Capone and his men out of balance and off the plane as they land on the ground. They are last seen having been tied up by the guests. It is presumed that after Baloo got the Spruce Moose to fly again and back home using a hot air balloon made out of everybody's clothes, Owl Capone and his men were taken along and later arrested by the police in the end. Gallery Owl Capone (1).png Owl Capone (2).png Owl Capone (3).png Owl Capone (4).png Owl Capone (5).png Owl Capone (6).png Owl Capone (7).png Owl Capone (8).png Owl Capone (9).png Owl Capone (10).png Owl Capone (11).png Owl Capone (12).png Owl Capone (13).png Owl Capone (14).png Owl Capone (15).png Owl Capone (16).png Owl Capone (17).png Owl Capone (18).png Owl Capone (19).png Owl Capone (20).png Owl Capone (21).png Owl Capone (22).png Owl Capone (23).png Owl Capone (24).png|Owl Capone and his men's defeats Trivia *Owl Capone was named after and based on the real-life gangster, Al "Scarface" Capone. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TaleSpin characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Owls Category:Thieves Category:Bosses Category:Mobsters Category:Birds